Digimon Anniv: 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas
by Sonfaro
Summary: *Anniversary Timeline* Christmas. Christmas time was here. Time for joy and time for cheer. Yet questions in Davis mind twirled. The day before Christmas in the Digital World. Merry Christmas!


----Christmas. Christmas time was here.

Time for joy and time for cheer.

Yet questions in Davis mind twirled.

The day before Christmas in the Digital World.

**Digimon: 'Twas The Fight Before Christmas **

**Sonfaro**

----It was late, and all creatures were in bed

Save Davis and ExVeemon, who said

"As soon as our patrol of this sector ends

What are you getting for our friends?"

----"I got TK a book, and Cody some shin guards.

The OD's? I got them all candy and cards

For Ken? A soccer ball that didn't save me a dollar

Oh, and Yolei? I bought her a dog collar".

----"But Kari is different, It has to be special

Something down to earth, but celestial."

"So what will you get her", ExVeemon said, passing thorn and thistle

And then Davis smiled. "We're getting Kari's whistle."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----They found it in the place that was once Gatomon's sector.

It was dirty and bent, and partially tore

ExVeemon grinned, "You'd give that to your honey?"

And Davis cringed. "That's not funny."

----And ExVeemon then laughed, which Davis forbade

Then the attack came upon them "**_Cross blade!_**"

ExVeemon avoided the blast on that day,

And knew he would soon make his enemy pay.

----Then they saw the enemy they knew too true.

All Davis could let out of his mouth was… "You!"

His partner attacked, "**_ExVee Laser!_**"

It was getting quite hot, Davis unzipped his blazer

----With amazing agility did Grademon

Avoid the attack and land upon

A tree stump attached firm to the earth

He looked better for worse, for what it's worth.

----Davis looked up; he didn't want a brawl.

Christmas was supposed to mean good will to all!

"Grademon wait!" Davis held out his hands!

The winds kicked up, sweeping the sands.

----"I don't want to fight you! Not today at least!

I plan to go home and eat a big feast

With family and friends with gifts all around

Where love and good cheer can always be found!"

----"No excuses young ward", the gold knight did say

You can't possibly expect me to fight another day!"

But Davis continued, "Just hear me good sir

I'm talking about gifts; Gold, Frankincense and Myrrh."

----"The first Christmas gifts from humans to one another,

The thought that no matter what, we are all sister and brother

It's the thought I love about this holiday the most.

More than kissing, or rainbows, or dressing as ghosts".

----"From Medieval to modern the times have all changed

But Christmas has never once been rearranged.

It's about giving and loving and spending time with friends

A time when many believe fun shouldn't end".

----"Some people have seen seven candles that don't die

Still others believe that reindeer can fly

And a long time ago, in a time of hard strife.

A Baby was born, who would give his life".

----"And though many do not believe in the stories I tell

But Grademon listen, I believe it quite well.

We celebrate differently, but it still means the same

Christmas means love, by another name".

----The Gold knight was shocked, indeed he was quite still.

Then Davis himself filled with incredible will.

"I know not everyone can really believe

But come on man, for goodness sakes, It's Christmas Eve!"

----Grademon sighed. "You make no excuse."

"If that's all you want, then I accept your truce."

And with that he left, both swords in their place.

And so Davis sighed, relief in his face

----"It isn't over!" Said ExVeemon, his anger not done.

"Of course not", said Grademon. "It has only begun."

Then he vanished, nothing left of his chrome.

"Come on ExVeemon", said Davis, "Lets go home."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----The Digidestined party, not yet full

Everyone wore thick sweaters of wool.

That Davis came late was to be expected

But of presents, the Digidestined would not be neglected.

----Yolei struck his shoulder. "Where the heck have you been?"

"Why is it that you are so late again."

Davis then frowned, "I had to get my Kari the perfect gift

Something original, not from the thrift."

----"I got TK a book, and Cody some shin guards.

The OD's? I got them all candy and cards

For Ken? A soccarball that didn't save me a dollar

Oh, and Yolei? I bought you a dog collar".

----"But Kari? Her gift had to be special to her

Else my gift be caught in the blur.

A gift to show her my Christmas love

It's…" Suddenly, there was a strange sound up above

----Footsteps were heard above the ceiling

Was it St. Nick? That's what Davis was feeling.

Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring

Davis blinked. What in the world was happening?

----Santa Clause wasn't real, as far as Davis could tell

But, they'd soon learn the answers well

Three figures came, through the front door flora

Down came Biyomon, Matt and Sora

----Yolei sighed, wiping sweat with her bandana.

Tai grinned. "Davis thought you were Santa".

The pink bird then sighed. "Sorry about that"

"I had to go get both Sora and Matt."

----Tai laughed at a… moderate pace.

"You should have seen the look on your face".

Kari turned to him. "What did you say about me?"

Davis sighed and gave her the whistle. "This is from me Kari."

----For a moment she was silent, then a teardrop fell

Then she smiled again, and all was well.

And Kari embraced him. "Merry Christmas to you."

"Sorry about my brother. Really, he's through."

----"Your gift was so kind, the best so to speak."

Then she gave him a hug, and kissed his cheek

And most everyone laughed, save TK and Tai

One for jealousy, one for… well… being Tai, we can assume that he was again being overprotective and wished that for one day only Davis would Die..

----Davis embarrassment then knew no bounds.

That's when they heard the strangest of sounds.

It's a sound that comes before a child's heart swells.

Footsteps on the ceiling, and the ringing of bells

----So Tai laughed then, though nervous for sure

He'd had a great joke, but didn't set this lure.

"That's enough Biyomon, don't be such a goof."

Biyomon shuddered, "But I'm not on the roof".

----And then something quite wonderful, and joyous indeed

Did happen in Odaiba, with gusto and speed.

A jolly old laugh did fade through the night,

When the children left the apartment, he was already out of sight.

----All they saw was a star, shining so true and bright.

And a voice…

"Merry Christmas to all! And to all a good night!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A merry Christmas from Sonfaro to you. This fic was written in a couple of hours on Christmas Eve. I hope you enjoy it. Keep out of trouble.**_

_**- Sonfaro**_


End file.
